La sangre mestiza es una adicción
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: A el le excitaba cuando se convertía en su ser original.Cuando tenia su pelo negro sedoso y brillo-so.Cuando sus ojos eran un negro oscuro.Y sus labios eran puramente rojos y carnosos.Cuando ella era su perdición. Cuando se notaba que era una Black.Lemmon


Jelouw pipol.

Este one-shoot me provoco que casi tuviera canas,ok. Bueno me propuse el reto de escribir esta pareja bizarra y aquí esta finalmente el resultado. A mi me parece una pareja única y son pocos los ficcs que hay así que uno mas para la lista que es escasa. Es una mezcla de Hurt Comfort, romance y un desliz de comedia al final muy mínima solo para sonreír. Me agrado el resultado y aquí esta para compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Advertencias:Contiene Lemmon osea que es M.

Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece si no fuera millonaria y claro algunos personajes los haría míos.

* * *

**-La sangre mestiza es una adicción-**

_Te espero,como siempre._

_N.B. (1)_

A el le excitaba cuando se convertía en su ser original,asimilado a los rasgos de Bellatrix. Cuando no tenia ese tedioso color chicle rosado en su cabello. Cuando tenia su pelo negro liso,sedoso y brillo-so. Cuando sus ojos eran un negro oscuro que representaba fuerza y todos se podían mostrar vulnerables ante ella por la profundidad que estos asimilaban. Y esos labios puramente rojos y carnosos era su perdición. Cuando se notaba que era una Black al pie de la letra. Según sabia el,cuando ella aparentemente estaba deprimida. No podía soportar que fuera traidora a la sangre. Pero podía soportar que fuera mestiza. No la quería y ni siquiera le importaba su vida. Solo pasaba el tiempo con ella porque era satisfactorio. La Nhymphadora Black era buena en la cama. Era una buena elfa en las palabras mas crueles pero con dotes de humana y para terminar era bella. De echo la palabra lo dice era Bella. Eran tan idénticas que a veces creía que era la hija de Bellatrix con Lestrange pero sabia que no era de ella o eso esperaba.

De nuevo estaba otra vez llegando tarde a su supuesta cita semanal o como el solía describirlo el despojo de todas las tensiones con una buena mestiza en la cama. Un Malfoy nunca tiene prisa así que no le importaba llegar tarde y mucho menos le importaba si ella se enojaba. El problema era que ella no era fácil de complacer. Ella no era una cualquiera que se complacía con un lujoso collar o unas cuantas monedas de oro. No,ella era distinta no era superficial pero tampoco despreciaba aquello que fuera antiguo y costoso. Aunque tampoco iba a dejar que ella tomara las riendas. Solo tenia que hacerla suya y decirle algo cariñoso que no era verdad solo era la sensación del momento. Como decir un Te quiero o Eres importante para mi. Pero definitivamente era mas difícil de complacer,por algo era una Black. Su sucia madre habría podido casarse con el tipo ese Tonks pero ella sacaba lo poco Black que le quedaba cuando estaba conmigo. La lujuria,sensualidad y la poco maldad que tenia cuando quería ser terca que a veces podía ser mucha.

Había llegado ya al hotel muggle de cinco estrellas que según ella nadie lo reconocería y estaba a mi altura. Había decidido caminar desde la calle anterior donde me había aparecido. Y ahora me encontraba en la entraba del susodicho lugar que estaba mas o menos a mi altura. Algunas cosas eran finas y otras no. Pido la tarjeta como acostumbro cada sábado a la madrugada,al mismo muggle que soborno para que no hable por si alguien pregunta.

Subo por el elevador llego al piso 11 a la habitación 146. La misma de siempre. La verdad es que ya me estoy aburriendo de este juego,si no fuera por que esta tan exquisita. Porque ya perdí la cuenta de los meses que llevamos haciendo esto que se supone que es indebido. Y a mi que me importa muy poco si es indebido. Ademas soy un mortifago y nadie tiene por que enterarse.

Ella me acepto como su amante y yo la acepte como una mujer mas. Una que es mas que una puta pero menos que alguna que tomara enserio.  
Distintas versiones pero muy parecidas a la vez son las que conozco. Lupin le era infiel o no le prestaba atención,ya ni me acuerdo y yo digamos que llega el momento en que todo hombre se cansa de su mujer. En que concordamos ella y yo,en la necesidad de descargar todo esa tensión que no le dan o no me proveen. No la amo pero tampoco la trato indiferente,ella no me odia,pero tampoco le complace tener que estar al natural.

Ya llegue a la puerta y la abro al deslizar el maldito ante facto muggle. Eso es otra cosa que odio de ella que este tan mezclada con los mugles. Si no fueran tan.........mestiza tal vez ella podría ser algo mas, pero no concordamos mas allá del sexo. Ademas estoy seguro que el idiota de Lupin muere por ella al igual que ella por el,lo único que ella no tiene cargo de conciencia en estos momentos ya dejo de tenerlos meses atrás.

Ya estoy adentro de la habitación. Me quedo parado mirando fijamente a la gran cama donde esta ella sentada en una esquina con su cabellera pelinegra y su copa de whisky de fuego. Llevas puesto un corsee blanco que hace contraste con tu piel y realza tus senos para quedar prácticamente la mitad al descubierto como un delicioso manjar. Unas bragas peque as blancas y un color rojo que acompaña tus labios. Me mira con sus ojos negros como la noche y una cara vacía de expresión. Pero la verdad es que te sientes miserable lo se por que te conozco. Y vienes al lugar citándome siempre porque me necesita. Necesitas sacar tu miseria y sentirte viva. Me mira con la mirada fría y me ofrece la copa de whisky que tiene en la mano.

Yo camino lentamente,me quito la capa y la pongo sobre la silla al lado de la mesa de noche y me siento en el borde de la cama con elegancia.  
Tomo la copa bebo un sorbo y se la devuelvo para que la termine. Ella la sostiene y se toma el liquido que queda de un sorbo y deja la copa a un lado.

- ¿Y ahora por que la depresión?-le digo casi arrastrando las palabras con aburrimiento. Como siempre la pregunta de rutina que es absurda ante esta situación y solo por falsa cortesía.

Ella me sostiene la mirada y termina diciendo lo mismo de siempre.

-La verdad no te interesa Lucius.-Me dice fríamente con molestia y un desliz de melancólicamente.

-Tienes razón,me importa muy poco tu vida,solo te contesto con la realidad.-le digo cruelmente. Como toda verdad que digo. Y estas palabra son las que hacen empezar esta batalla que luego se convertirá en tu salvación y aliento de vida.

-Y a mi me molesta tu estúpido perfil de superioridad.-me dices molesta y arrogante ante la perspectiva que aun no crees que esta aquí de nuevo conmigo.

-Y me molesta que seas un mestiza con un padre muggle y una madre traidora a la sangre como tu.-le digo con mi típica arrogancia en cada palabra.

-No.-pareces meditar la respuesta con una expresión de estar pensando seriamente.-No puedo hacer nada por eso.-me dices con una falsa cordial aceptación.-En cambio tu si puedes guardar o borrar esa sonrisa arrogante y sarcástica que causa solo repugnancia y dolor.-me dices con una falsa calma y molestia en tus ojos.

-No lo creo es parte de mi encanto.-le digo enseñando la mas cínica sonrisa posible.

- ¿Encanto?-dice ella molesta y incrédula.-JAJ,tu no tienes encanto solo eres alguien que cree ser un hombr..-no la dejo que termine odio que ponga mi hombría a prueba, así que le tomo la mano y la lastimo pero ella sigue-Eres vil y cruel,solo te importa tu imagen y reflejo.-me dice las palabras con una asombrosa manera de destilar veneno.

-Estas poética Nhymphadora.-le digo de la manera mas cortante posible. Solo mi interior sabe que estoy finalmente conforme con su vil actitud.

-Suéltame.-me dice ella molesta. La suelto porque después no obtengo mi recompensa-Dime ¿Hay alguna mujer que hayas respetado? Me atrevo a pensar que ni siquiera tu madre respetaste.-me dice ella con una sonrisa falsa de diversión al saber que a tocado dos de mis debilidades.

-Te pasaste ya niña. Mejor cállate si no quieres que hable de tu sucia familia o me de con volverme torturador de familias completas.-decides callarte por que sabes que por ahí no terminaríamos bien,que no es nuestro objetivo y que soy capaz de cumplir mi promesa aunque tu no sepas que me afectaría tu muerte aunque fuera mínimo el sentimiento.

Así que nos olvidamos de la diferencias y en un arranque de odio empezamos a entregarnos el uno al otro. No queremos hablar solo queremos actuar.

Al mismo tiempo que la tomo de la cintura para subirla a mi regazo y irnos al medio de la cama. Ella toma de mi nuca y me besa fieramente,mientras me acaricia y finalmente jala mi cabello. Nuestras bocas pelean por saber quien domina. Toco sus muslos los siento,los acaricio y los aruño,ella jadea. Hay una lucha de lenguas,dientes y labios. Subo mis manos a tus senos y los masajeo y tu suspiras. Nuestras bocas pelean por saber quien domina. Tu lengua dulce pero fiera enrolla la mía con rapidez y desesperación. Yo te torturo dándote paso pero calmando tu ritmo con lentos roses en tu lengua con la mía. Muerdo tu labio inferior fuertemente y de tu boca sale un gemido que se escucha a gloria. De tu labio sale sangre y yo la lamo y la pruebo,sabe a cielo. Pruebas tu propia sangre en mis labios y esto te excita. Empiezo a besar tu cuello desde el inicio de debajo de tu oreja no sin antes morderla hasta llegar a la clavícula y lamer ese espacio donde se hunde tu piel. Muerdo tu cuello tu das un grito de satisfacción y respiras agitada-mente. Con todo este tiempo entre besos y jadeos en mi pantalón hay un bulto enorme que solo se a agrandado con el tiempo y te espera efecto a tus roses sensuales en mi regazo.

Saco mi varita de mi pantorrilla donde estaba sostenida y con un movimiento ambos estamos desnudos. A esta la posiciono en la mesa de noche entre besos,manos y maniobras. Vuelvo y besos esos labios que son unos de tus mayores atractivos mientras te acaricio la espalda y tu tiemblas ante mis caricias. Tus manos aruñan mis pectorales y yo te respondo con un gruñido queriendo comerme tu boca. Te lanzo a la cama y comienzo a chupar uno de tus pezones cuando veo que estas extasiada voy con el otro a este lo beso y muerdo. Tu gimes. Vuelvo y subo a tu boca para que nuestras lenguas jueguen en lo que una de mis manos recorre tus muslos para llegar a la entrada de tu vagina y introducir tres de mis dedos uno a uno. Siento que estas empapada completamente deliciosa y lista para mi. Saco los dedos de esta y los lamo uno a uno. El ultimo dedo lo introduzco en tu boca mientras chupas y tomas de tu propio néctar. Te veo bajo de mi y admiro lo jodida-mente hermosa que te vez a pesar de ser mestiza. Muerdo el lóbulo de tu oreja y tu te retuerzas.

Unas cuantas lamidas,mordidas, aruñados y besos. Y listos para ser uno. Entro en ti y empiezo a montarte una y otra vez. Mientras veo tu cara de placer y solo deseo tener esa imagen en mi mente por un buen tiempo hasta que se vuelva monótona. Nuestras respiraciones se agitan y llegamos al orgasmo juntos. Es uno de los mejores momentos que e vivido pero se que a esto que vivimos se le llama infierno. Siento esa sensación de como mi ser y miembro no aguantan mas y finalmente me libero y exploto. El orgasmo a sido único. Al igual que tu cuerpo,tu compañía y tu energía.

Descanso cerrando los ojos y recostando mi cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutando del momento. Mientras tu descansas debajo de mi aun adentro. Pasa un minuto y me levanto de la cama tomo mi varita y con un movimiento me visto. Nunca me e quedado mas tiempo o hemos pasado por una segunda ronda sencillamente es un pacto que tenemos en silencio. ¿Porque? Por que estaría tentado a quedarme,porque seria mas difícil conllevar esta adicción,porque me daría cuenta que eres algo mas que un juguete,porque lo aceptaría,porque no se puede en este mundo y porque a veces hay que respetar algunas reglas y una de ellas en mi familia es nunca enamorarse no puedo decir que estoy enamorado pero si tentado que es lo mismo que una maldita adicción.

Así que te dejo desnuda mientras camino hacia la salida sin ninguna despedida esperando tu aviso rutinario pero a la vez inestable que anuncia mi espera al ser requerida. Ninguno domina esta atracción solo se puede seguir su camino y esperar el próximo aviso.

Siete dias mas tardes:

_Te espero,como siempre._

_N.B._

_Pd: No olvides traer tu sonrisa sarcastica._

* * *

N.B.(1) Por si las dudas a preferencia de Lucius ella para el es Nhymphadora Black.

¿Y? ¿Que opina? Si les gusto solo aprieten ese botoncito y dejen un review o simplemente un favoritos si les gusto. :)

Besos. Y hasta luego Lena.

Xoxo.


End file.
